You Shall Meet Again
by Melissa3
Summary: What if Cole and Phoebe have met before? Please read and review!


You Shall Meet Again

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. I am in no way realated to Charmed, except that I am a fan.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this story. Please take the time to tell me what you think. I changed it from my original version. I decided to add more.

He walked through the park slowly so he could look around. The cool breeze blew on his face. He put his hands in his coat pockets. The smell of fall was in the air. The leaves crunched beneath his feet. Children's giggles could be heard as they played everywhere. They were jumping in leaves, riding bikes, and playing tag. Some were throwing balls, and others were just running around. Elsewhere, adults sat on benches and talked while watching their kids. Other adults walked around the park and some ran. Autumn was always one of Cole's favorite seasons. He smiled and continued to walk.

He could feel Belthazor wanting to come out, but he fought the urge to let him. All he wanted was one evening of being normal. While he knew it couldn't be completely possible, he tried his best to get it as close as it could be. Cole and Belthazor were two completely different people, yet they were one. Belthazor always ruled out his human half. It was like two people fighting on what to do, but Belthazor always won. Cole just gave up after awhile, for he had no reason to fight the demon. Soon Cole didn't need to have Belthazor tell him what to do because it came naturally to him. He wanted to be free from his other half, but it just didn't seem to matter anymore. Cole died the day his father died.

A little girl, who wasn't paying attention to where she was going, ran into Cole and fell onto the cement.

"Oww!" she whined as some tears fell down her face.

Normally, Cole would just leave and not care about the child, but there was something about her that made him want to help her. 'I guess I'll help her up. I wanted a normal day, and to have that I have to act normal. Most people would help her up, so I guess I will.' Cole thought, trying to think of a reason for wanting to help her.

'No, leave her! Don't help her. Just keep going, and don't look back.' Bethazor argued.

'You said I could have one day of freedom. I go along with what you say every day without a fight. Now let me do this." Cole fought back with all his strength.

Belthazor backed off, surprised Cole had actually fought him off. 

Cole knelt down next to the girl and smiled. "Hey there. Are you okay?" He looked at her knee. There was a big scrape on her knee, her elbow, and her hand. All of her scratches were bleeding, but it was nothing too serious. 

She stopped crying and looked up. His heart melted when he saw her face. She was so cute. She knodded her head to say yes to his question. 

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a clean kleenex. He held it out and said, "Here you go. Do you want me to wipe your scratches off for you?"

She smiled shyly and said, "Yes please." 

After he whiped the blood off, he remembered one of the reasons he went out. He reached in the bag and pulled out a box. He opened it up, revealing it was a first aid kit. He had, well, Belthazor had gotten a large cut in the side of him with a knife while killing a witch. He took out some smaller band-aids and applied them to her wounds.

"Thank you, mister." she said in a babish voice. Cole took a good look at her. She had a little longer than shoulder-length, light brown hair. She had big, brown eyes and looked about four or five. When she smiled, you could see she was missing her left top tooth and her bottom right tooth. 

Cole found her adorable, when most children were annoying to him. What was different about her? Why did he feel like he needed to hold her tight, tell her everything was going to be all right, and protect her from all the evil in the world? How come he felt like he knew her? How was he able to win the fight between Belthazor and him? The only fights he ever won was when Belthazor was weak, which he wasn't, and when the fight was for something Cole deeply cared about. He had no idea why.

Cole snapped out of his thoughts. "Where's your mom or dad?"

"My mommy died and my daddy goed away."

"Who are you here with, then?" he said with sympathhy.

"I'm hear with Grams and my two older sisters. I don't know where they are, though. They're somewhere here. I got lost, an' I was lookin' for 'em, an' I can't find 'em, an'," she said as tears filled her eyes, "I'm scared."

"I'll help you find them." His heart stopped as she saw her speak in such a worried tone. Cole felt bad for the child. She didn't have a mother or a father, she live with her grandma and two sisters, and she was lost. "Do you..."

Cole was interupted by a older girl yelling, "Phoeeeebe! Phoeeebeeee! Where are you? Phoebe? Is that you? Grams, Piper, I found her!"

"Prue!" the little girl exclaimed.

Two little girls ran over. One had long, black hair, and the other long, brown hair.

"Phoebe, are you okay?" the brown-haired girl asked in a babyish-panicy voice.

"Uh huh, Piper. I fell, and this person made it all better."

So Phoebe was her name. It was pretty, and it suited her perfectly. 'Phoebe,' he said in his head. He liked the sound of that. 

He glanced at the two new children. He guessed they were her sisters. Piper was the one with the long, brown hair, and Prue was the one with the long, black hair.

"Phoebe, you know you are not allowed to talk to strangers. You could of got hurt." lectured the older girl, Prue.

"Pruuuuueeeeeee! We should be happy we found Phoebe. Don't start a fight with her already!" Piper reasoned.

"Yeah! Plus, he's different. I knew he was good." Phoebe smiled.

'Me? Good? That's something I never thought I'd hear. Believe me, kid. I'm far from good. Even if I wanted to be, it's not like I could. I can't exactly run away from my other half.' Cole thought.

Prue was about to protest, but Piper stopped her by saying, "Come on! Grams is waiting. She's taking us for ice cream!"

Cole stood up, and then helped Phoebe up. He waved goodbye, and they started to walk off. Cole turned around with a wierd feeling in his heart. 

Cole started to walk away, when he felt a pull on the back of his jacket. He turned around to find Phoebe. She pulled on the front of his jacket, and he bent down. She wrapped her small arms around his neck and hugged him. She gave him a small kiss on the cheak and said, "Bye, mister. Thank you." Cole knodded and smiled. She smiled back, and then ran off to join her siters. Cole watched them walk off, then he turned around and started on his way.

Penny Halliwell watched from the distance. She eyed Cole. 'If only you knew, Cole. If only you knew. She is different. Not only will she be one of the most powerful witches, but she's also your soulmate. Now I know you wouldn't believe me now. The big, mighty Belthazor would never fall in love, right? I wish it were true. Oh, how I wish it were true, but I can't stop destiny nor fate. Sometime in the the future, you shall meet again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cole held onto Phoebe while she cried. He whiped some tears off her face.

"Why, Cole? Why did she have to go? I miss Prue so much. It's just so hard. How can I go on? I love Paige, but I need Prue." She cried into his chest.

"Shh. It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be alright. We can do this. We'll make it through this. We'll do it together. I love you. Don't worry. I won't let anything else happen to you or your sisters. I'll protect you." Cole held her tightly. He told her he loved her. He promised to protect her, and he promised it would get better soon and it would be okay. He swore that he would do everything he could to make sure they were safe and make everything better. 

Without realizing it, Cole had gotten what he had wanted so long ago. He heard a faint voice whispering, "I told you that you would meet again. I said you'ld fall in love. Don't ever leave her. You two need each other. I need you to watch over her. I can't be there to help her. I need you to be there for her for me. Thank you for loving my grandaughter." 

Cole looked over at Phoebe to see if she had heard the voice.  Instead she was sleeping in his arms.  'I think hearing voices is a sign I need sleep.'  He slowly laid down, carful not to wake Phoebe.

"I love you." He whispered before falling asleep.

The End 


End file.
